


We're Gonna Die Tonight

by ublfo



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Gen, Ghost Hunting, Horror, I also get scared omg, no one actually dies I promise, the boys get scared
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 14:05:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11625111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ublfo/pseuds/ublfo
Summary: Damien's not one for horror stories, especially those that could be a reality, but his friend Robert just can't get enough. When he drags Damien along for a ghost hunt, though, the experience will haunt them for the rest of their days.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Catch that sick Game Grumps reference. There will be implications of murder, but nothing actually shown or confirmed. These are my favourite dads I could never. I hope you enjoy :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will get finished I promise

Damien Bloodmarch was enjoying a midnight stroll through the local cemetery. He intended simply to make a few rounds and then head back to his manor a short walk away, but that was before he’d received a text message from Robert.

 

Upon hearing the buzzing of his cell phone, he’d assumed his son Lucien (who was home alone) was sending for him, but that couldn’t have been further from the truth. In fact, the only reason he carried around a cell phone was for emergencies regarding his kin, but somehow his friends from the cul-de-sac he lived in all talked him into giving them his number at one point or another. The person he most lamented giving it to by far was his paranoid and unruly friend.

 

The messages he’d received read thus follows:

 

\- hey

\- hey Damien

\- are you in the cemetery

\- I think I see you in the cemetery

\- unless that’s a vampire

\- I mean it could be both but whenever I ask any of those questions you refuse to answer (which is very suspicious by the way)

 

Damien rolled his eyes. These were typical antics of Robert’s. He responded as such:

 

\- Hello, Robert. Yes, I left my residence some time ago with the intention of taking a short stroll through the cemetery. I am currently there. If you are nearby, please do not hesitate to engage in conversation with me, though do keep in mind that I am planning to return to my house promptly. I would be delighted to walk home with you, if that is the direction in which you would like to head as well.

\- And for the last fucking time, I’m not a vampire.

 

Damien looked around to see if Robert was already close enough to spot whilst waiting for a response. The latter came first.

 

\- that’s exactly what a vampire would say o_0

 

Damien scoffed and returned his phone to it’s place in his waistcoat pocket. He folded his arms as he waited for Robert to appear.

 

_ I hope he doesn’t invite me to investigate with him again. Regardless of my declining every offer thus far, he remains persistent. Oh, dear...I’m so dreadfully tired tonight. To deal with such an aversion at the moment would be- _

 

“BOO!”

 

“AGHHHHH!” Damien jumped out of his skin at the sudden noise and grasp of his shoulders from behind, and with a scream that could awaken the abundance of dead all around him. Too late did he see that it was none other than the man he had been thinking of.

 

Robert was doubled over, laughing hard enough to wake up the neighbourhood. There was an unlit cigarette dangling from his mouth and a lighter in his hand, as though he were in the middle of lighting it when he’d decided to pull his little prank on Damien.

 

The taller man composed himself and refolded his arms, slightly tenser than before. “Well, aren’t you proud of yourself?” he said to his newfound companion. His expression softened when he saw the sheer glee on Robert’s face. “Oh my god, that’s the happiest I’ve ever seen you.”

 

“I have never in my life,  _ ever  _ gotten that to work!” he sputtered between heaves of laughter.

 

Damien rolled his eyes and watched as his “friend” (subject to change very shortly were he not careful) caught his breath and wiped the tears from his eyes. “Is that all you wanted from me? Because, if so, I’ll be on my way, thank you very much.”

 

There was still trace of a grin on Robert’s face as he lit his cigarette. “Do you wanna go hunt a cryptid?”

 

Damien paused.  _ Me? Hunting a supernatural being? After that stunt? What a genuinely laughable notion. _ “Oh, ha ha, very funny. Are you going to walk me back to the cul-du-sac or aren’t you?” he asked, jerking a freshly manicured thumb over his shoulder.

 

Robert took a long drag, the usual scowl finally returning to his face. “I’m serious, Damien. I’ve got a lead and I don’t wanna go out there alone.” He dramatically looked off into the distance, “Not tonight.”

 

Damien sighed. “My son’s at home, Robert.”

 

“Your son’s sixteen!” he scoffed. “He can take care of himself. We’ll only be, like...two or three hours tops.” There was something different about Robert’s voice; for the first time, Damien heard... _ uneasiness... _ something unheard of from his wildly courageous friend.

 

When he thought back on it later, Damien realized that that should have made him want to go even  _ less _ . If Robert was scared, whatever he anticipated for the night would be truly horrific. But in the moment, he only felt compassion. In all honesty, he was flattered that Robert would think to ask him to be his companion for such a trip. He looked at his watch. “You  _ promise _ we’ll be home within three hours?”

 

Robert crossed his heart. After a few more moments of hesitation, Damien finally nodded. Robert tossed the butt of his cigarette and motioned for Damien to follow him. “My truck is just over the hill.”

 

Damien drew his cloak tighter around his body. He had a feeling it was going to be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

The two men sat in silence as Robert maneuvered his truck through the wily paths of the Maple Bay forests. Damien’s hands were gripping his knees as he looked around; at the dirt road ahead, at the black tinted greenery around them, side-eyeing Robert every so often. Eventually he cleared his throat.

 

“So…” he started faintly before grasping a bit more control over his voice. He feigned sudden interest in his long, black nails. “You spoke of a lead? What  _ exactly _ are we ‘hunting?’”

 

Robert drew a deep breath. “Okay, so she’s not exactly a cryptid. Ever heard of La Llorona?” Damien shook his head. “Weeping Woman?” Another head shake. Robert sighed, exasperated. “Ever seen Supernatural?”

 

“I believe I saw one episode while Lucien was watching it once.” Damien wrinkled his nose. “I did  _ not _ much care for it.” In reality it just scared the bejeezus out of him, but th ere was no way he was revealing that information to Robert.

 

That earned a groan. “Well, anyway, La Llorona is a fairly popular Latin-American legend that’s been around for centuries. The gist of it is a woman’s husband cheated on her or left her or something and she drowned their children in a fit of rage.” Damien gulped. This was already too much for him. “Then when she realized what she’d done, she drowned herself in the same river. What went down immediately afterward is kind of fuzzy, but basically the result is that she haunts rivers and lakes and shrieks in the night and drowns kids who wander off after dark.”

 

Damien shuddered, pulling his cloak even tighter around him. “Is...is that all?” he asked, shrugging off his terror.

 

Robert chewed on the inside of this lip. “Yep. Pretty much. She wears a flowing white dress and she’s got long black hair. Oh, and she howls in agony over her children while decent folk like us are trying to get some shut eye.”

 

Damien nodded solemnly. Looking around, he realized he didn’t recognize this part of the forest, but - oh, goody - a river ran along the road to their right. He gulped again. “Did someone...see her...around here…?”

 

“I think so,” replied Robert, looking slightly anxious himself. His already prominent worry lines ran even deeper as he furrowed his brows slightly. “I was around these parts a few nights ago and I heard her shrieking.”

 

Damien breathed a sigh of relief. “Robert!” he chuckled. “Coyotes run rampant around these woods. There are a million things that sound could have been that are not cryptid in nature.”

 

“La Llorona isn’t a cryptid!” he snapped. “She’s a ghost!”

 

“Is there a difference?”

 

Robert shot Damien a fearsome death glare. A solid 3/5 on Robert’s threat scale. “Cryptids are cryptozoological  _ creatures, _ ” he said through gritted teeth. “ _ Ghosts _ are the remnants of a soul left behind by someone who’s died. Much like you’re about to if you get them mixed up again.” Damien rolled his eyes, not for the first time and certainly not for the last, even for the night. “Anyway,” Robert’s expression contorted back to that of discomfort, “I know a goddamn coyote when I hear one. What I heard was  _ not _ a coyote.”

 

Damien shifted uncomfortably in a seat. Finally, they slowed to a stop near the mouth of the river. The body of water was hard to see in the darkness, but it would either be considered a small lake or a very large pond.

 

Damien was hesitant to get out of the car. It appeared that Robert was the same. He kicked his feet up on the dashboad and lit another cigarette. “So...I was way back over there,” he said, gesturing with his lighter to the stretch of road behind them. “And it sounded like the screaming was coming from over here.”

 

Damien nodded. He stared at Robert, unsure of what was expected of him. Robert just stared at the lake. Anxious, Damien tried something he hadn’t done in a long time: he motioned for Robert to pass him the cigarette. An eyebrow was raised, but no questions were asked as he obliged. It stung his throat slightly, as it had been at least ten years since Damien had even touched a cigarette, but it nonetheless calmed him just as it did back then. He passed it back over to Robert, who made quick work of it.

 

Finally, Robert hopped out of the truck and made his way to the trunk, with Damien quickly following suit. He reached over and pulled out two duffel bags, thrusting one in Damien’s general direction. It fell unceremoniously to the ground, and Damien was glad it was dark and that Robert couldn’t see the hot flush rising to his cheeks as he picked it up. Immediately afterward, a flashlight was shone in his face and all was revealed.

 

Robert pretended not to notice. “You’ve got your barebones ghost hunting shit in there. Sack of salt - which you are  _ not _ to waste - flashlight, radios in case we get separated but I doubt we will, a few blankets, bug spray, disposable camera which won’t show much out here, and one  _ very expensive _ night vision camera.” A stern look overcame his face, and Damien couldn’t help but wonder if this was the way he used to talk to his daughter. “You can use it, should the opportunity arise, but if you drop it Damien I swear to god I will -”

 

“ _ EEeeeEEeEEeeeeEEEeeEEEEeeE!” _

 

Both Damien and Robert reeled back in panic, and Damien’s duffle bag fell to the ground again with a thud. Robert fumbled with his own bag and pulled out a hand held EMF meter. The shriek had come from downstream, the direction they’d come from. It was high pitched and frail, but loud enough to hurt Damien’s ears.

 

“It seems pretty far away,” said Robert, struggling to control the waiver in his voice. “I say we...we camp out here.” He swallowed hard. “Wait till she comes to us. Then we'll record her, dump some salt on her, and get the FUCK out of here.”

 

“I like that last part…” replied Damien. “What if she doesn’t come, though?”

 

“If she doesn’t come, we try again tomorrow,” he said, tightening his jaw. “We’re about half an hour from the cul-de-sac. That gives us two hours to wait here.” Damien nodded and followed Robert to a spot closer to the lake, but still not far from the truck. “That...that wasn’t the same screech I heard before.”

 

Damien felt goosebumps on the back of his neck. If he didn’t regret this already, he regretted it now. He watched as Robert scouted the riverbank for a log or a boulder to sit on. Damien opened his bag and pulled out the flashlight and a blanket, wrapping the latter around his shoulders.

 

When Robert found a suitable log big enough for the two of them, he motioned for Damien to sit down. He did. Then, Robert began clearing any surrounding leaves within a four foot radius around the log. Damien watched in silence. When he was finished, Robert pulled out the bag of salt and began to pour it around the border of the circle he’d just created.

 

“What are you doing?” Damien asked somewhat naively.

 

Robert shot him a confused glance. “You don’t know?” Damien tightened his lips and shook his head. Robert sighed and continued to pour. “You’re lucky you’re cute, Bloodmarch. Ghosts can’t enter a salt circle. Some people will tell you it’s because salt is a “pure substance” but that’s horseshit; it’s because of the way it preserves dead tissue. Ghosts don’t have any tissue, dead or alive, but the threat of staying in this plane of existence is exactly what drives them to do the shit they do.”

 

_ That would’ve been my guess, _ thought Damien, his background in taxidermy rushing to the forefront of his mind.  _ Robert sure knows a lot about this stuff. _  It did wonders for calming his nerves; he felt protected against anything that might come their way. Robert started talking again and he snapped out of his own musings.

 

“How do you  _ not _ know this shit?” he asked, and Damien felt himself flushing red again. “I mean…you’re totally into graveyards and honouring the dead and creepy paintings and shit.” Robert grinned, “Plus, you look like a ghost.”

 

Damien rolled his eyes. “ _ This _ does nothing to honour the dead,” he explained, a hint of disdain showing on his face. “These are not souls. Perhaps they were at one point, but...alas, they are damned.” He sighed out of melancholy.

 

“Riiiiight…” said Robert in a way that felt rather condescending to Damien. “I try not to think about it that much.” When he’d finished with the salt circle (which meant taking eight rounds to ensure there were no breaks), Robert sat next to Damien and lit yet another cigarette. They shared it as they watched and waited in anticipation, the tendrils of smoke dancing in the light of their torches. Neither said a word. Eventually, Robert started to shiver, and Damien draped his blanket around them both. Robert groaned, but huddled closer nonetheless.

 

Damien was no longer sure of how much time was slipping by. It could have been minutes or hours, and the only way he knew it weren’t days was that the sun hadn’t risen. Or maybe he was just being dramatic.

 

“ _ DING!!!!!” _

 

“AHHHHHH!!!!!”

 

“ _ DIIING!!!!!” _

 

“AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!” they both clung to each other as they screamed in unison, but it was just Damien’s phone.

 

“Oh...heh...begging your pardon...” Robert glared at him, but Damien ignored it as he pulled out his phone. It was Lucien.

 

\- Hey dad...I was just wondering where you were...I thought you’d be back by now.

\- Not that I really care I was just wondering if you died or something lmao

 

It buzzed again.

 

\- Seriously though please message me back

 

Damien smiled.

 

\- Hello, Lucien. I apologize for my sudden absence; I ran into Robert and he asked me to accompany him on a slightly longer stroll than I previously anticipated. Please do not wait for me, as I will likely be home very late.

 

He thought for a moment, then added:

 

I love you, son.

 

Lucien responded quickly.

 

\- Ugh. I love you too, dad

 

“All good?” asked Robert. Damien nodded. “Good. Now turn that thing off, it might affect...things.”

 

Damien scoffed, but obliged. He settled back into place, leaning slightly on Robert and pulling the blanket tight around them. Robert just looked off into the woods.

 

* * *

 

Damien was growing agitated. “Robert, it’s been over an hour and nothing has happened. I fear this trip may have been all for nought.” He yawned and itched his shoulder under his binder strap. He should have been in bed ages ago.

 

If Damien was agitated, it was nothing compared to his companion. “Yeah, Dami, I  _ know _ ,” he spat. “Just give it a little longer. I  _ know _ she’s here, I can feel it!”

 

He tugged his hair out of frustration. “Do NOT call me Dami. Only my sister can-”

 

Suddenly, as if on cue, there was a shift of leaves from the other side of the lake. The two men looked at each other, then stared at the place where the noise came from. A dull white glow seemed to originate from behind a tree not twenty feet in front of them. They couldn’t see what was causing the glow, but it gave the impression that it was steadily intensifying.

 

Damien’s heart pounded in his chest and his breath caught in his throat.  _ What the fuck is that? _

 

Robert’s voice echoed his thoughts. “What the fuck is that?” He pulled out the EMF meter - Damien didn’t know how it was meant to function, but he was almost certain the needle wasn’t supposed to be wildly spinning in circles. “What the hell? I checked this five minutes ago and the levels were norm-”

 

He was cut short as the glow went out just as suddenly as it appeared. It then reappeared behind a tree that was even closer before blinking out again and relocating, over and over all around the forest. Damien gripped Robert’s bicep, not daring to tear his gaze away from the trees.

 

Suddenly, the flashing lights vanished. Unfortunately, the tension did not. “D-Did this...happen bef-before…?” Damien whispered. Robert shook his head.

 

An icy breeze rushed across the lake, and unnatural ripples followed closely. It looked as if something small and invisible was being towed across the water by a string.

 

Damien’s hair was sent flying by the breeze. As it rushed passed, he heard whispers. “¡Mis hijos! Mis hijos…” repeated countlessly in his ears.

 

Apparently, Robert heard it, too. “My children…” he repeated. “That’s  _ definitely _ her.”

 

A scream sounded from far across the lake, something much different from the one they’d heard earlier. While the previous shriek sounded like one of fright or shock, this one sounded like the howling of a grief-stricken woman. It bore into Damien’s skull like a drill from all sides, causing him to wince. It grew louder and louder as the ripples came closer.

 

Robert, armed with a fistfull of salt, stood up, but Damien grabbed his hand. “Robert! Robert, come back, don’t leave, please don’t-”

 

“Relax, dracula,” he hissed, “I’m staying inside the circle. I’ll be two fuckin feet away.” Damien whined, but let go of his hand. The howl continued to increase in volume, drowning out all other sounds.

Damien yelled. “ROBERT WE’RE GONNA DIE HERE WE’RE GONNA FUCKING DIE HERE TONIGHT IF YOU MAKE IT TELL MY SON I LOVE HIM-”

 

“SHUT THE FUCK UP DAMIEN I CAN HARDLY HEAR MYSELF THINK WITHOUT YOUR WHINING-”

 

“ROBERT I’M SO SCARED!”

 

“NO FUCKING SHIT SHERLOCK!”

 

All went silent. A blinding white figure with long black hair appeared on the shore of the lake. She was less than ten feet from Damien and Robert.


End file.
